Lost in the World
by cyber-knight
Summary: A new guy arrive in town and he doesn't remember anything about his past. Will they find out who he his and Dedede his still ordering monster. Will they be able to stop him.
1. Default Chapter

Lost in the world **************************************************************************** ***** This is my seconde story and my second Kirby story. Don't get bothered by the fact that Kirby or none of the character in Kirby show does not appear at the start. They will come in the story sooner or later. Also, this story is related to the anime and not the games. I hope you enjoy it. **************************************************************************** *****  
  
Chapter 1 :  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
(Unknow POV)  
  
Where am I ? What am I doing here?  
  
I ask these question to myself as I open my eyes, revealing green lush trees. I was in a sort of a blue ship, or like a damaged ship. It seemed to have crashed. Yet, this does not worry much. What worry's me more is the fact I don't know or remember who I am. I wonder where am I. It is peaceful, but I have to admit that I am scared.  
  
I stood up and got out the ship. I look in all the possible direction I could go, but I don't want to go farther. I don't want to lose myself. Like you could get more lost then this a tiny voice remember's it. Even if the voice is right, I still think I shouldn't continue. But I also don't want to stay here. There is nothing, no food or water. I can't go lower then this.  
  
After a few minutes of pondering I move forward. I will go and see if I can find anywhere to live and at the same time I will see if anything will help me remember my past. I hope that one day I will find out who I am, but I feel it will be a harsh road before I find out.  
  
After a day or two of walking I entered a other forest, but this one is different. All the trees are alike and there is no flower. I don't know if I am going in the good way or if I am turning around. I don't know why, but I think I am turning in circle. This is a coplecated situation. I take out a pocket knife that I found in the ship and mark the way I am going with arrows.  
  
"ouch!!!"  
  
This is strange, I just heard a sound. Am I allucinating. I jump backward and see a face forming in the tree. My eyes widen and I freak out. All the trees are suddenlly animating. It is like if they were like us being. Is this a dream or the reality. I pinch myself to find out that this is really happening. Now what.  
  
I see a bright light between the trees on my right side and I run toward it. Finally I am out of this cursed forest. I look around and see a little village not far away. I hope the habitants are nice, cuz I am exhausted and hungry.  
  
(End of POV)  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
The kids, Tuff,kirby and others cappy were playing ball all together. Surprisingly, Kirby was not yet mystaken for the ball. Tiff, as usual, was reading a book. Suddenly, a little tap surprised her and she turned to see who it was. A white puffball with blue shoes, that looked a bit lost, was standing there. He had some similarity with Kirby.  
  
"Hey miss, can I stay here in town for a while" His voice seemed lost and distant has he spoke. He looked blankly at Tiff.  
  
"Sure" she ansered unsure of what to make of the situation. She couldn't sent the little guy away. And she had to admit that it was troublesome the look on is face. "What is your name"  
  
He looked at her unsure "It is..." He looked down and thought for a while. He let out a sight and said saddly "I don't know. I forgot"  
  
"You forgot." She tilted her head "How can you forget your name"  
  
He looked down embarassed "Well...I don't know how I forgot who I am. I don't really remember anything"  
  
Now she was really worried, but then a thought came to her "Come with me, we will go see the doctor together, k"  
  
He nodded and she grabbed his hand. The kids had stopped playing a while ago. Tuff and Kirby went to go see the doctor with Tiff and the stranger. They were all very curious to know where he came from and what was his real name, but they new it was useless to ask him since he didn't knew himself.  
  
"Hey Tiff, if he doesn't know is name can we find him a new one to call him"  
  
"Sure, but what. I know. Why don't we let him choose. It will be is name after all" replied Tiff to her brother's question.  
  
"Huh well..." He thought for a few second "How bout Ricky"  
  
"k, Ricky it is" She said with a smile.  
  
They continued on their way to the doctor and when they finally arrived, they explained the situation to the docteur. He said, after examinating the case and his condition, that it was amnesia. After that, they left and went to the direction of the castle.  
  
"I'm sure mom and dad will treat you right Ricky" Tift said resurantely to him.  
  
As they arrived to the castle, Ricky walked behind them. He couldn't stop admiring at what he saw. It was the first time he ever explored a castle, in what he could remembered. A little farther away, he saw a cloaked figure. He stoped in his track and looked at it. He moved backward and quickly ran away, troubled.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
(Meta Knight POV)  
  
I was walking around the castle as usual, when I heard the kids behind me. I stopped and listened to their conversation. They seemed like they were talking to someone, but I couldn't hear anyone else but them. I turned to look at them and saw them, but no one else. I wonder who they are talking to.  
  
"Tiff, at who are you talking to" I ask her.  
  
"But at Ricky of caurse" she pointed at thin air, but when she saw no one she replied "He was here a seconde ago"  
  
They seemed confused and worried for their mysterious friend.  
  
"You must help us find him"  
  
I was surprised at her request, but I didn't show it. "Sure, but why are you so worried for. There is no danger now"  
  
"He as admesia and I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him"  
  
She was really worried for that little guy. I will help them find him and at the same time find out more about this guy.  
  
The End  
  
**************************************************************************** ***** Disclamer :I don't own Kirby or any other Kirby characters, like Tiff, Tuff and Meta Knight. I only own one of the one who as admesia. Your gonna know more about him as the story progress and I mean as more chapter are added. So be patient.  
  
It may take longer to update my story since I am working on my first story. Plus be honest, I won't blame you for bad comment on the story, but insted take it in consideration if you explaine it. I already made part of chapter two, it should be finished soon. And also tell me if you want me to continue on the story. 


	2. Hope had come

Lost in the World  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************  
  
This is chapter two. You will find out more about my guy. And yes I know I have spelling error. I will have to delete the storie and correct all the error I see.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************  
  
Chapter 2 : Hope Has Come  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************  
  
(Ricky POV)  
  
I was running away from the castle. I don't know why, but I felt strange when I saw that guy, even if I didn't see his face. I had a strange feeling like I knew him, but why am I running away if there's maybe hope to finally know who I am. Well, I kinda freaked out, he doesn't seem passive.  
  
I looked up at the bright blue sky and I sighed irritated before saying "Is there no hope for me to ever find out my real identity"  
  
At my right I heard an explosion. I looked toward it and ran up to see what could have caused it.  
  
(End of POV)  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
Tiff, Tuff, Kirby and Meta Knight was looking for Ricky. They were getting even more worried as time passed, exept for Meta Knight who kept his cool. Sometime the others almost lost hope of ever finding him, but they persevered.  
  
A bright light came out of no where and explosed next to them on the contact of the ground. They covered their eyes from the smoke. When the smoke dissipated, they could see a small crater at the place where the light explosed. They looked around and saw the shadow of a monster near them. The monster looked like a over grown black cat that stood on it's back legs. It was olding in one of its huge paw a sword.  
  
Dedede and Escargoon appeared from behind the monster in the white limousine. Dedede normal laught could be heard. They glared at him, escargoon and the monster.  
  
"Now it is time for my revange. Destroy Kirby " Dedede yelled at the monster.  
  
The monster charged at Kirby who dodged it's sword when it was about to make contact with him. The monster growled at him and tried slashing kirby again and again. Getting irritated, the monster opened the palm of his other paw and the same bright light was forming itself. He pointed his paw to kirby and the light immediately shot of and knocked kirby to the nearest tree. Kirby got back up in time, cuz a few more blast nearly hit him. The monster charged again, but failed to hit kirby.  
  
"Suck up it's sword" Tiff yelled to her friend. Obediently, he tried sucking the sword, but the monster was holding it tightly. Meta Knight knocked the sword out of the monster paw with his own sword, allowing Kirby to finally suck it up. Jumping in the air, a green hat with a yellow pompom came on top of kirby head and hitting him in the face. After that, he made a yellow sword appear. Kirby charged at the monster, who made a other sword appear, and they started to fight. Kirby was mostly defending himself as the monster wildly tried to hit him.  
  
In the shadow under a tree was a figure who looked at the fight. He looked at it terrify. The dark shadow was none other then Ricky. He looked at the monster slashing kirby and was scared for his new friend. He got down from the tree and got closer to the battle. But no one saw him yet.  
  
Kirby was starting to get tired and backed away from the monster. He jumped in the air and his sword glowed before releasing the sword beem attack. The monster exploded and Dedede left furious with Kirby new victory. Kirby went back to his friends, he wasn't sword Kirby anymore.  
  
"cool" a voice said.  
  
They all turned to look and saw Ricky standing there, gaping. Meta Knight eyes widened before he wispered "Eric"  
  
THE END  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************  
  
Well, here it is, I hope you enjoyed it. IT took me some time and I didn't find anytime to work on my first storie. Maybe I will stop, but I might update the first one during the March Break. I will try to update more often my storie, but I don't garantee that I will manage to do that. I know there was a lot of mystake in my first chapter. I corrected my chapter, but their might still be some erroer. Their might be a lot here too, but I don't know. I also drew a pic of my character Ricky when he was in the space ship in my first chapter, just take out the space.  
  
http://www. angelfire. com/anime5/alucard01/Colored_Unconcious_Eric.GIF 


	3. Friends Forever

Lost in the World  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3: Friends Forever **************************************************************************** *******  
  
(Meta Knight POV)  
  
I couldn't believe it. It couldn't be him. He was dead years ago or was he.  
  
My eyes widened as I looked at him and whispered "Eric"  
  
Eric or like they call him Ricky, looked at me confusedly. I know he doesn't remember anything because of his amnesia, but how did he arrive to be here. It is impossible; we all thought he was dead.  
  
(End of POV)  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
The kids all stared at Meta knight after what he said.  
  
"You know Ricky" Tiff asked, but quickly added "I mean Eric"  
  
"Yes" he was all he said to them before turning around and leaving them alone.  
  
"I wonder what he knows about me" Eric/Ricky asked himself silently (I will call Ricky Eric from now on).  
  
Tiff, who was standing by his side, turned to look at him. Just as curious as he was, a look of determination was seen on her face as she strode of after Meta Knight, the tree others following her silently.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
She knocked on his door, but he didn't answer. It seemed that he wanted to be left alone. They all retreated back to the Ebrum family were Lady Like welcomed kindly their new friend and accepted that Kirby and Eric staid over.  
  
After having supper, which Kirby ate it all himself, they went to their bed. Erick was sitting at the window ledge in his temporary new room and just stared outside at the stars. His room was small, but he didn't care about the size of it since he was small himself and that he wasn't sharing this room with anyone else. It contained a bed, a drawer and a nightstand. There was a jar with flowers in them on his nightstand with a few piece of paper in witch he wrote his thought.  
  
He sighted and just staid there thinking till he was so tired that he fell asleep. What he wasn't aware thought was the two golden eyes that watched him from the doorway.  
  
Meta knight came out of the shadow and went up to him. Gently he picked him up and brought him to the bed were he laid him. He tucked him and went to leave, but stopped, taking one last glance toward him and muttered "Good night my friend". He then swiftly left the room.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Author note: Here is my third chapter, it is a little too short, but I am running out of ideas. So I hope you guys will be helping me out or it might take for ever to upload the next chapter. I am having problem cuz I want to make it interesting for all of you guys. I hope you guys still liked it. Oh and Kina the DragonMaster, I don't care that you are the only one replying. I am just happy that atleast one person replied, it is better then nothing. But I do hope more people will reply, so please do so. 


	4. author note

I thought a bit about what I could do for the next chapter. I am going to warn you that I will do a separate part, but the name of the story will be the same except that I will have part 2 at the end. The story will be a romance for sure, but I don't know which I should choose. I got the idea thanks to Kina the DragonMaster, but I also warn you that it will be the first time I do a romantic story.  
  
The first one his the one that Kina the DragonMaster I gave me, except for the Kirby part. What I mean his that both Meta Knight and Eric/Ricky are in love with Tiff. I might even let you choose at the end which one you guys prefer.  
  
The other one is an idea I got and it is that it could be a love triangle. You could choose the one you want.  
  
-Tiff loves Meta Knight; Meta Knight loves Eric and Eric loves Tiff  
  
or  
  
-Tiff loves Eric, Eric loves Meta Knight and Meta Knight loves Tiff.  
  
Even if my favorites couple his Tiff and Meta Knight, I wouldn't mind if it ends up with my character with Tiff or Meta Knight. So if there is one of these choices that you want, you can review or send me an email. But you should atleast read the all story. But I have a strange feeling of how I ended this first part. It is just a bit weird the way Meta knight acted at the end. I got him out of character then, but I will try to keep him in character for the rest of the other story.  
  
I will also warn you of something, if I end up pairing Meta Knight or Eric, I might pair up Tiff and Kirby for those who want too. It you guys that will decide. I seriously doubt it that you guys will want an Eric/Kirby or a Meta Knight/Kirby. I can also end up, if you want, pairing Kirby and Tiff only. You have to choose and tell me. But if you guys prefer an others pairings, tell me. Please no other character, if I do pair up other character, it will be too difficult to keep in touch with them all.  
  
My email his, but take out the space: tailsfan45 @ hotmail. Com  
  
If you have any other question about my story; review or email me. I will try to answer your questions. But usually, I do answer all the question. It just may take some time for me to do so. Also, if I don't answer, it is because I don't understand what you mean or that I have no answer to give, but if that happens I will warn you guys. 


	5. author note

Author note: I have a new idea that I just thought about. How will you guys like to have a calm little romance between Tiff and Eric? Eric could even be the son of Meta knight instead of being just a friend. It would explain better the gesture he did to Eric on the last chapter.  
  
Plus, I would accept to do romance between others peoples. The more common I know is Dedede/Escargoon and Sword/Blade(I heard about people loving these two together and I saw some pics with them hugging each other or anything else).  
  
If you guys want an other couple thing, just tell it in the reply. Who knows, I might accept it. But don't be afraid to give your opinion. Thanks for replying Meta knight girl. I appreciate it.  
  
One person giving an opinion of what she would like his not enough. I need a few persons. I know a friend who wants more a love triangle.  
  
Maybe people will prefer this idea or not. In this idea, maybe Meta knight can talk about the one he loved and everything. There might be lots more things that happen in this story then the other.  
  
Please review, I absolutely need them. Please, please, please do so. I seem so desperate and that is because there were only two persons who reviewed. One wants that Eric and Meta knight loves Tiff, but she ends up with Kirby. Someone else wanted Meta knight and Tiff to be a couple at the end. And my friend wants a love triangle.  
  
I need lots of people that review and tell me what they want, so that I can take the majority. I won't choose a story where Tiff and Meta knight loves each other just because they are my favorite couple. I will take only what most people want. So review and tell me what you want, it doesn't matter what the others think about your choice. 


End file.
